Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a cassette detection device, and more particularly, to a cassette detection device which transmits a signal, indicating whether a cassette is mounted in a cassette unit, to a main board unit through one transmission terminal (pin or the like) regardless of the number of cassettes, and determines whether and where the cassette is mounted.
Related Art
The term “medium” used in this specification may include bills, checks, tickets, certificates and the like, for example, and indicate various objects having a small thickness in comparison to the width or length thereof. In this specification, bills will be taken as an example of the medium, for convenience of description.
The medium handling apparatus is a device which receives and stores medium or releases the stored medium, and may store various medium having different sizes or thicknesses in a plurality of cassettes, respectively.
For example, when the medium handling apparatus includes four cassettes, 1,000-won bills, 5,000-won bills, 10,000-won bills, and 50,000-won bills may be stored in the respective cassettes. Each of the cassettes may be connected to a main board unit through a connector, and the main board unit may detect whether the cassette is mounted, according to whether the connector is connected.
In order to connect the cassettes to the main board unit, connectors and cables are used. In this case, as the number of cassettes increases, the structure of the cables may become complex.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the configuration of a conventional cassette detection device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the cassette detection device may include a plurality of cassettes 110, 120, 130, and 140 and a main board unit 190 configured to detect the plurality of cassettes 110, 120, 130, and 140. The main board unit 190 detects whether the plurality of cassettes 110, 120, 130, and 140 are normally mounted in a cassette unit, based on the levels of signals which are applied through detection pins of the connectors 150, 160, 170, and 180 connected to the respective cassettes. Furthermore, the main board unit 190 may display whether the cassettes 110, 120, 130, and 140 are normally mounted, on a display unit (not illustrated).
Referring to FIG. 1, each of a first pin of the first connector 150, a second pin of the second connector 160, a third pin of the third connector 170, and a fourth pin of the fourth connector 180 are connected to a ninth pin of the corresponding connector, and the ninth pin is connected to the ground. At the cassettes 110, 120, 130, and 140, first to fourth pins of the corresponding connector are connected to interrupt pins of a cassette control unit (MCU, not illustrated), and physically connected to fifth to eighth pins thereof, respectively. Furthermore, the fifth to eighth pins are connected to fifth to eighth pins at the main board unit 190, respectively, and connected to pins of a main control unit (MCU) of the system. That is, since the plurality of pins are physically connected to each of the cassettes through cables, the structure of the cassette detection device inevitably becomes complex.
Furthermore, a pull-up resistor (not illustrated) is connected to one side of a pin forming each of the connectors 150, 160, 170, and 180. When the corresponding cassette is not mounted, a signal transmitted to the main board unit 190 basically maintains a high level.
When the cassettes 110, 120, 130, and 140 are normally mounted in the cassette unit, the ninth pins of the respective connectors 150, 160, 170, and 180 may be connected to transmit a low signal to the main board unit 190, in order to detect whether the cassettes are normally mounted on the main board 190. Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the structure of the cables for connecting the cassettes to the main board unit to detect whether the cassettes are normally mounted inevitably become complex.